Otomen
by Dreamweaving
Summary: Written for Santeelegs. Himawari introduces her friends to a shojo manga series, giving them something to fanboy together in the process. And possibly setting them up while she's at it. All according to her plan of course. DouWata


**Written for Santeelegs.**

* * *

It was poking out of the top of Watanuki's school bag and it caught his eye. The bag was laying against the wall while Watanuki slipped his shoes on. With it completely unguarded like that, it was easy for him to silently pluck the manga out to get a better look.

"Otomen?"

Watanuki's face went a little pink as he tried to snag the book back from his rival. "Hey! Don't take things from people without permission, you idiot!" It was a tad bit embarrassing to get caught with a shojo manga. But Doumeki easily kept it out of his hands. His next words halted Watanuki mid-swipe.

"Do you think Asuka will ever figure out that Juuta is Jewel Sachihana?"

"W-What?" Surely Watanuki couldn't have heard properly. Because if Doumeki were asking what it sounded like he were asking, then....

"Do you think that Asuka will realize that Juuta is the author of Love Chick?" Doumeki repeated, rephrasing himself. He seemed to think that would clear up the confusion a little.

"I--I... You read Otomen?!"

Doumeki frowned at the shout, dropping the manga into Watanuki's hands. "Yes."

Watanuki frowned back at him. "Why do you read shojo manga?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Doumeki replied, crossing his arm over his chest.

"For your information, Himawari-Chan recommended it to me!" Watanuki retorted, putting it back into his bag and turning to head for the front gate of the school.

"She recommended it to me too." Doumeki said, falling into step beside him. "So do you think Asuka will figure it out or not?"

"He's bound to at some point." Watanuki replied. "I just wonder how he'll find out. He seems pretty clueless to me."

Doumeki was silent for a moment, and Watanuki thought the subject had dropped. Which made him feel just a bit annoyed. The one time they find something to talk about---

"I think his cluelessness is just a part of what makes him interesting." Doumeki commented.

"Maybe. But he's kind of dense don't you think? And he can't even tell Ryo how he really feels about her!"

"It's part of his charm."

Watanuki frowned. "Don't you think it's a little weird that you're thinking about charm in a _male _manga charactor?"

"Everyone likes certain charactors more than others in manga. Gender doesn't matter much next to personality."

"I get that. I admire a few male charactors too. But I wouldn't say they are charming. I'd say a few of the girls are though."

"Guys can be charming too." Doumeki replied with a shrug. "Asuka's charming. I see nothing wrong with admitting that."

"Ryo's charming." Watanuki argued, for once not raising his voice to do so. "Asuka's an idiot."

"He reminds me of someone I know."

Watanuki stopped walking. "Huh? Who?"

"Someone who can somehow manage to be cutely stupid."

"Whoever she is, you shouldn't insult her intelligence." Watanuki grumbled, moving to catch up with him.

Doumeki had to work to hold back a smile. "Well if 'she' can't figure out that I'm talking about 'her' then she really deserves the label 'idiot'."

He was glad he had a good view of Watanuki's face when this sank in. His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly, like he intended to say something but couldn't find the words. Then his cheeks flushed.

"Did you just call me cute?" He asked, trying his best to look annoyed, and failing due to the tiny smile on his lips.

"And an idiot." Doumeki replied, smirking.

Suddenly the irritation wasn't faked. "I'm not the idiot here! I'm a boy! You're a boy! Boys do not call other boys 'cute', you moron!"

"They do when the mean it." Doumeki replied, dodging as Watanuki swung out at him. "And anyway, your not much of a boy. Your a lot like Asuka. You'd make the perfect wife someday." Another dodged attack.

"I would not! I'm nothing like Asuka!" Watanuki retorted, trying to land a blow.

"You're right." Doumeki answered, catching his arm at the next swing and tugging him forward so that he could land a small peck on his forehead. "Your much prettier than he is."

After that it was hard to tell if Watanuki was annoyed, embarrassed or thrilled. He was smiling, blushing and trying to kill Doumeki all at once time.


End file.
